No Need For Fairy Tales
by hunyumstan
Summary: Regina realizes that her fairy tale is with Emma.


A thin beam of ray reflected off the mirror, casting a strong light on Regina's eyes. She thought she was dreaming, the light creating a white glow behind her eyes. Soon though, it dawned on her and she opened her eyes slowly. The only times she had woken up to this light was when during those late tiring hours, she had forgotten to close the curtains. It took her a while to adjust her eyes to the light, and as she did, she saw a figure sitting at her bay window, one leg folded beneath the other outstretched one. The light that woke up Regina, highlighted certain parts of the blonde curls making it look almost magical. Regina wondered if anything could ever, even remotely so, belittle Emma's beauty.

"Emma." Regina's voice was still a little hoarse from the sleep. To her dismay Emma did no reply. "Emma" she repeated a little louder this time, but the blonde did not budge. Regina straightened herself on the bed, one hand rubbing the sleep off the eyes, and the other holding the bed supporting her sleepy self. As her vision cleared further she realized that Emma was sleeping. _Well that is weird. Why didn't she come to bed?_

Regina got up and walked towards the window and sat down in the empty space she could find, resting the back of her head on the window frame while casually placing a hand on Emma's outstretched leg. _She didn't even bother to change, __**or **__take her shoes off. _Emma's lack of order brought a smile on her face. Oh the way's Emma could make her smile. For a minute or maybe two, she just looked at Emma, tracing the lines of her face with her mind. Her loose hand clutched the strap of her night gown to control the stuttering of her heart.

Another couple of minutes passed by and neither of the women showed any sign of movement. She wanted a clearer look at Emma, but some of her curls gracefully hid the side of her face. Releasing her grip on the strap, Regina leaned forward, one hand sliding up Emma's leg and the other stretched out to clear the curl. Just as her fingers were about to reach Emma –

In a matter of seconds Emma's big eyes flew open and "YAAAAHAAA" was the word that came out of her. Regina not anticipating this dramatic turn of events squealed and leapt up from the window, backing a bit.

"JESUS EMMA!" She said breathlessly, her voice clearly relating to the irritation she felt. But it was no use. Regina's hands shot to her hips and throat instinctively. Emma just bobbed her head back and forth as fits of laughter over took her. Every now and then she would slap the side of her thighs, clearly bemused by this whole situation. All Regina did was stay there and glower at her, waiting for this ridiculousness to end.

After a few moments of what the modern world would like to refer to as 'lolling', Emma looked at her, laughs slowly subsiding. "Ahahaha. Ha. Haha. Oh dear God Regina, you should have seen your face. Haaaa. Oh my dear dear dear God. Look at you." It really annoyed Regina that all her looks and stern expressions never really worked on Emma. And right now, it annoyed her more than anything.

Just as she was about to say something to at least try and contain Emma's laughter, Henry rushed into the room, almost stumbling over. "Did it work?" His question was clearly directed at Emma.

"Oh yea kid, it sure as hell did. I mean look at her." And she broke into that uncontrollable laughter again. This time, to Regina's utmost irritation, Henry joined in, his mischievous eyes fluttering.

"Ah I see. So this was just a huge big plan of yours." Regina fixed her gaze on Emma's face.

"Well it wasn't huge, neither big." Emma retaliated, hardly being able to control her laughter.

Regina just stared at her, hating her guts. "Well good job, it worked. Now if you two will please excuse me, I have better, more important things to do. And Henry, get ready for school." She fixed him with a stern look. He simply nodded, and after exchanging a sly smirk with Emma, left the room.

Emma sat up straight, her feet dangling as she watched Regina chose a suit for the day. "Regina –"

"I need to get ready." Regina cut her off and bolted towards the bathroom before Emma could say anything. Emma smiled to herself, well kind of sniggered. It was after all quiet funny, whether Regina admitted to it or not. But whatever it was, she couldn't let Regina start the day on a bad note, especially not this day. So she got up and walked towards the chair and the items that sat on it. Regina, in all her anger, had overlooked this huge pile of things. There was a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates and for Regina herself, a box of red apples. But the one she picked was a small box, the most important of it all. Holding it she strode towards the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked innocently, peeking her head through the. Regina was soaked naked in her tub, save for her head and arms that rested on either side of the tub.

Without so much as glancing towards Emma she replied, "Did you put something in this water too dear?" Emma took that as a yes, and entered the bathroom fully. Taking off her leather jacket and hanging it near Regina's night gown, she sat on floor beside the tub.

This time Regina looked right at her. "I don't remember saying you could come in?"

"Yea well, you didn't say no either." Emma placed her arms parallel to Regina's, feeling goose bumps rise when their skins touched. Even after so many months, this feeling was still foreign to her, but a good kind of foreign. Regina's gaze shifted to where their fingers touched. Emma grasped at the opportunity and entwined her little finger with Reginas.

Regina's lips curved into a smile, "I would have if you just would have let me. Your lack of tact is absolutely horrifying you know." The curve on her face grew wider.

"Well," Emma kissed Regina's bare shoulder, "I am guessing that is the reason why you are so absolutely head over heels for me." Regina let out a laugh. Emma smiled and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina heaved a heavy sigh, and planted a kiss on Emma's blonde curls.

"Yes I suppose so. But it could be the other way round too couldn't it?" Regina rested the side of her face onto Emma's head.

"What? You kidding me? You are the most tactful person I have ever crossed paths with. Tact should be your middle name or maybe like a label or something. Shouldn't you know that already?" The chirpiness in Emma's voice warmed Regina's heart.

"I was talking about the head over heels part, you great genius." If people thought tact wasn't Emma's strong point, then they should really see her 'think before you speak' strategy. Or at least the 'think' part.

"Oh, whoops, my bad. Not thinking straight right now, had a long night."

"Did you now?" The subtle jealousy in Regina's voice made Emma sneer. She knew Regina wanted her all to herself whenever she could. And she wanted the same, but being a sheriff was not always fun or easy for that matter.

"For a town as small as this, these folks can really make you go wild with things they do."

"How about you instead cherish in the fact that these events don't happen so often." Regina flicked Emma's nose with her free hand. Emma scrunched her nose at the touch.

"Mmhmm. I have a better idea. We can cherish in the fact that today is your birthday." At that Emma picked up the small box from the floor and placed it at Regina's fingertips. Regina straightened her head and stared at the box.

Emma, all confused, followed suit but instead set her eyes on Regina. In those few seconds, a million expressions crossed Regina's face. Some Emma recognized, but others were too quick to catch. Emma tugged on Regina's finger and their eyes met.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma's forehead creased and concern crept up her face. "I'm sorry if I –" Emma last words hung in mid-air as Regina planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't be sorry. It's just that, that I haven't really gotten any gifts since, since you know, since Daniel." The mention of Daniel's name sited a weight on Emma's heart. She could see that somewhere deep down, Regina still loved him. Besides you can't really blame her. Emma knew all too well about the first true love, and how no matter what they did, or how it ended, there was a part of you that still loved them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him." Regina looked into Emma's eyes with a desire to be forgiven for her mislead words. Emma hated it when Regina donned the mask of being the wrong one, even though she wasn't.

"Hey hey, don't ohk." Emma stroked Regina's cheeks with the back of her finger. "You didn't say anything wrong, so don't be sorry alright!" Wiping a stray tear from right beneath Regina's eyes she continued, "Plus I am not really jealous of him you know, with him being out of the picture and all." Regina laughed a little through her tears, but it was a genuine laugh and Emma silently congratulated herself for a work well done. Regina was a hard woman to please as is. "So are you going to open it? I would have torn through it like a hungry monkey by now." Emma led her hand slid to the frame of the tub.

"Isn't that an amusing thought? I would have liked it better if my say would have started with this glorified image of yours."

"Yea yea, whatever. Now open it already."

"You seem to be more restless then me. I'll open it later."

"Why can't you open it now?" Regina's calm demeanour made Emma even more restless. "I want to be there when you open it. So open it now."

"You sound exactly like Henry."

"Yea with me being his birth mother and all, that is kind of obvious. Jesus woman, open your gift." Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Oh great. So now this is amusing to you!"

"As much as your little prank was to you."

Emma half-closed her eyes, making her cheeks rise. "Ooooouch."

"Alright, alright." Regina threw her arms into the air. "I will open the gift if you stop making that face."

Emma had no idea what face she was talking about but she agreed to it anyways. "Deal. Open it."

Unwrapping the package with as much delicacy as it required, Regina couldn't help but grin as widely as was normal. Not because she was opening a gift that Emma got her, well to a certain extent, but mostly because of the enthusiasm and pettiness that engulfed Emma. Sometimes it felt like having two kids in the house: Emma and Henry. Regina could feel Emma shift restlessly on the bathroom floor.

After what seemed like forever to Emma, the wrapping finally came off. "Oh bless. There is a God. I thought you would never get done with the whole unwrapping ceremony." Regina's grin widened as she opened the box. Lying in the box was a silver necklace in the shape of a wax seal. Engraved on it was a Swan.

"Very clever Ms. Swan."

"I know right." Emma flashed a dazzlingly crooked smile at Regina. "Now I can be with you 24/7." Emma leaned back a little facing Regina completely now. She folded her feet and opened her arms as if about to embrace the whole world. "Your oh so brave White Knight will go with you wherever you go. Protect you from the harms of this world, and the other. Give her life for you. Oooh yes she will! She will! She will! She will!" With every of those last 'she will's' Emma's arms went up and down, putting more emphasis into it. When Emma finally looked at Regina, two of her fingers were placed over her temple and she gaped at Emma in utter bewilderment.

"Right when I think you can't get any crazier, you do."

"Accept it that was good theatrics."

"A very theatrical theatrics – yes that I agree to. But good," Regina narrowed her eyes in fake thought, "I have seen Dr. Hopper do better acting." Emma half-closed her eyes again and scrunched her nose at the same time. "You are making that face again dear."

Letting the expression fall, and raising an eyebrow Emma replied, "Just 'cause it's your birthday," She pointed a finger at Regina, wiggling it, "I will let you get away with these tantrums. Cherish if, for it shall not last long!"

"Oh for heaven's sake please stop. I need to pass my day without being emotionally scarred. Please."

"Of course." Emma leaned on the bath tub, hands tucked under her chin. "Just because it is your birthday, and also **maybe** because you said please." A heartfelt smile filled Emma's face and she kissed Regina, deep and long. "Alright then," Emma hit a palm onto the tub's frame, "I have to go finish last night's work." She got to her feet. "We will do something special when I come back. And don't bother cooking ohk."

Emma bent forward and planted a quick goodbye kiss on Regina's head. Emma retrieved her jacket and made for the bathroom door, halting at the last second. "Oh and Regina," Regina lifted her eyes from the necklace onto Emma's face. "Happy birthday love."

"Thank you." Regina replied grinning wholeheartedly.

"No worries." Emma clicked her tongue and winked at Regina. "See you tonight." And with that she left.

Regina relaxed herself into the tub, resting her head back onto it. She took the necklace out of its box and clutched it in her hand, silently thanking whoever had brought her and Emma together. Placing her closed fist onto her heart she closed her eyes, wishing, for the very first time, that she would not have to return to the world of Fairy tales.

Because her fairy tale was right here, with Emma.


End file.
